THE FUTURE IS PURE GLEE
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Apesar de tantos anos,a família Glee sempre ficará unida e,ao crescer, todos se reúnem p/ conhecer novos membros,ñ importando quão longe a vida os tenha levado,seu lar sempre será num cantinho de Ohio.Klaine;Finnachel;Wemma;Samcedes;Brittana;Tike;Quartie.


**Título:** THE FUTURE IS PURE GLEE  
**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto Glee/2011 p/Polly(Não oficial), General; Slash M/M e F/F; future fic.  
**Advertências:** Referencias leves a fic Presente de Natal e também ao 3x11 e outros, se prestarem atenção! Menção a temas fortes como racismo e fertilização assistida da maneira mais simples e leve possível (espera). Semelhanças com a 18 temporada de Glee é mera coincidência.  
**Resumo:** 15 anos depois da terceira temporada (em especial, até 3x11). Apesar de tantos anos, a família Glee sempre ficará unida e, conforme cresce, todos se reúnem para conhecer os novos membros, não importando quão longe a vida os tenha levado, seu lar, sempre será em num pequeno canto de ;Finnachel;Wemma;Samcedes;Brittana;Tike;Quartie

**N.a: **Glee, além do nome dado aos corais, também significa alegria. O seu comentário na sua fic-presente, a Presente de Natal, me ajudou a completar, junto com o epi 3x11, Michael, a ideia q eu já tinha pra uma future fic como essa e como vc disse q gostava de future fic na sua lista... Espero que goste desse presente, mesmo não sendo oficial por já ter passado a época de entrega... é q ter vc como AS me encheu de ideias espero q pegue todas as referências implícitas aos ships q vc disse q gostava e se ficou muito louco ou se tem alguma coisa errada, me digam para q eu conserte, ta?

**N.a2:** Para os q estão preocupados com a graduação se aproximando, essa é a minha visão de futuro para glee. Ah, se tiver algum errinho ou problema é só dizer, ta?

Essa é pra vc, Polly!

**THE FUTURE IS PURE GLEE**

_2027 – Residência dos Pillsbury-Schuester_

Um pequeno jovem com belos cachos loiros e estonteantes olhos dourados escondidos sob grandes cílios negros se aproximava cautelosamente de uma jovem perto da mesa de comes e bebes até parar alguns passos perto dela, com as mãos nas costas, inquieto no mesmo canto.

Ela se virou pouco depois, como se pressentindo alguém atrás dela, os cachos, também loiros, enfeitando o rosto surpreso.

-Sim, Ben? Quer alguma coisa da mesa? Um refrigerante? Eu pego, já que você não alcança...- ela ia começar a se virar novamente quando o garoto criou coragem e disse.

-N-não! E-eu num gosto de refrigerante...

-Ah, é mesmo, me desculpe, tio Kurt provavelmente não deixa, né?

-N-não é assim... eu num gosto mesmo, tem gosto estranho...- e ele fez uma careta adorável, balançando a cabeça e os cachos curtos.

-Salgadinho? – outra negativa do garoto.- Docinho? Vamos lá, duvido que exista uma criança que não goste de doce!- ela colocara ambas as mãos na cintura.

Ben olhou para o chão e depois para os lados, para ter certeza que os pais não estavam por perto e então fez que sim com a cabeça, pegando um de morango dentre os que ela exibia na bandeja retirada da mesa e levada até o alcance do garoto. Ele comeu e depois permaneceu na posição anterior, olhando para a jovem.

-Mais alguma coisa, Ben?

-B-Beth? Posso perguntá uma coisa?

-Claro...- ela franziu o belo cenho, um pouco curiosa.

-Meu irmãozinho... que vão trazé hoje, ele vai ser negro?

-O quê? – Beth exclamou, abaixando-se para ficar a altura dos olhos do garoto.- De onde você tirou isso, querido?

-É que a tia Mercedes foi me busca no colégio semana passada e quando eu disse pro meu amigo que meu irmãozinho tava na barriga dela, uns meninos disseram isso e parecia algo ruim, mas num entendi porque era ruim, você sabe, Beth?

-Entendo... sim, eu sei... vem cá.- ela ergueu-se e segurou o garoto pela mão até o sofá, sentando-se nele e deixando o garoto em pé, bem a sua frente.- Ben, você precisa saber de umas coisinhas... tem gente que não gosta de outras pessoas devido a cor da pele dessas pessoas serem diferente das delas. Mas fazem isso por terem uma ideia errada da pessoa, eles não sabem que para alguém ser bom ou ruim um detalhe como a cor não faz diferença... Você entende o que eu quero dizer?

-Um pouco... acho que sim. Se meu irmãozinho for bonzinho e gostarem dele, então talvez eles vejam que estão errados!- o garoto concluiu.- E tem também...

-Okay, calma, Ben. É mais ou menos isso, mas não fique triste caso não consiga convencer alguns, não desista, ta? Mas sinto dizer que seu irmãozinho não vai ser de muita ajuda nesse caso...

-Ele não vai ser negro?

-Não, e não se fala negro, fala-se afro-descente ou afro-americano, certo?

-Isso é difícil de dizé...- o garoto fez um bico.

-Você só tem sete anos, vai aprender a dizer palavras difíceis...- ela sorriu, vendo o pequeno fazer o mesmo. –Por falar em dizer coisas, porque não está me chamando de irmã como fazia antes?

-A-ah... é que você disse... da outra vez, que num gostava, você tava brava...

-Não, eu... estava de TPM, desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso, você pode me chamar de irmã sempre que quiser... eu só quis dizer, naquela vez, que éramos meios-irmãos e não... desculpe.

-Tudo bem! – ele sorriu ainda mais, indo abraçá-la.- Posso mesmo chama sempre que quizé?

-Sim.- e eles se separaram, com Beth segurando as mãozinhas pequenas entre as suas ao falar.- E pode contar comigo sempre que precisar, okay?

-Mesmo? Posso fazer mais perguntas?- a jovem riu e fez que sim com a cabeça.- Tá, mas antes, o que é TPM?

-Você não sabe? Nunca ouviu... oh, é claro, você tem dois pais, como poderia saber de uma coisa dessas... é que tem períodos do mês em que nós, mulheres, ficamos mais sensíveis e, ás vezes, gritamos até com quem gostamos, não é para ficar magoado com isso, tá? Até porque você não vai precisar se preocupar com coisas assim até ficar mais velho, bem, isso se você gostar de garotas...- ela falou rápido algumas vezes, parecendo pensativa em outras.

-Eu gosto de garotas, elas só não são boas pra brincá de pega-pega...

-Não é bem esse tipo de gostar, melhor deixar esse assunto para o seu pai Blaine explicar depois, okay? Aliás, é melhor falar com seu avô Burt, ele sempre sabe o que dizer...

-Eu gosto do vovô... mas nem ele...- e o garoto mudou de um pé para o outro, parecendo em dúvida antes de finalmente dizer.- Posso perguntar mais uma coisa?

-Já disse que pode perguntar o quê quiser e quantas vezes quiser...

-É que todos os adultos fugiram quando eu perguntei isso e você logo será adulta!

-Ainda falta vários meses para eu fazer 18. Sem falar que não é por causa de um dia que eu vou ficar tão diferente, vou ser sempre sua irmã.

-Tá bom... então, pode me explicá como eu vou ganhá um irmãozinho? O pai tentou mas eu ainda num entendi direito...

-Okay... senta aqui no meu colo...- ele obedeceu e a jovem abraçou o pequeno pela cintura antes de respirar fundo e continuar.- O que está te confundindo? É como se faz um bebê com um pai e uma mãe ou é como dois pais têm um?

- A segunda opção. A tia da escola disse uma vez como era, quando os garotos estavam discutindo porque um dizia que o irmãozinho que ia nascer não tava na barriga da mãe porque era a cegonha que ia trazé e o outro dizia q tava lá e o médico ia tirá. Aí a tia contou que o pai tinha uma semente e a mãe também e elas eram colocadas juntas na barriga da mãe e ficava lá por nove meses e não era para esperá pela cegonha e sim pelo médico. – o garoto disse devagar, tentando não deixar nenhum detalhe de fora.

-Muito bem, é assim mesmo e não é muito diferente com dois papais...- Beth limpou a garganta, vendo os grandes olhos dourados focados nela, esperando quase sem piscar. Como ela ia explicar algo assim? Uma ideia passou pela cabeça dela.- ... você sabe como você nasceu?

-Eu sei que a mamãe Quinn e a tia Santana tem algo a ver com isso, mas... isso é outra coisa que num entendo... como o médico tira o bebê da barriga?

-Uma coisa de cada vez, Ben, por favor...- ela suspirou, tirando um cacho que já caia no olho do garoto.-...Quem é o seu pai, o biológico. V-Você sabe o que pai biológico, significa, não sabe?

-Mais ou menos... eu sei que é o papai Blaine.

-Isso mesmo, significa então que foi a sementinha do tio Blaine que usaram para fazer você, isso é o que biológico quer dizer... mais ou menos.- o garoto sorriu e acenou que entendia.- Agora, quem é sua mamãe biológica?

-A mesma que a sua.- ele riu.- Por isso somos só meios-irmãos, né? Porque seu papai não é o meu papai Blaine, mas o tio Noah, né?

-Muito bem, como você é esperto!- a jovem sorriu, fazendo cócegas na barriga do pequeno que riu e tentou afastar as mãos dela.- Quinn é minha mãe biológica e Shelby é a mãe que cuidou de mim, quem me adotou, assim como tio Kurt adotou você. Se você entendeu isso, já sabe que usaram a semente da nossa mamãe e misturaram com a do seu papai e fizeram você.- ela tocou o nariz de Bem, fazendo-o sorrir.- Qual é a duvida, então?

-Eu não entendo porque o pai Kurt disse que eu podia chamar a tia Santana de mãe também se eu quisesse...

-Okay, lembra que sua professora disse que a sementinha tinha de passar nove meses na barriga da mãe? – o garoto acenou que sim com a cabeça.- Bem, a Quinn não podia carregar você na barriga na época porque ela ia começar a filmar e, por mais que seus pais quisessem nenhum deles tinham o equipamento certo para tanto, então, mesmo os três querendo muito, precisaram chamar outra pessoa para ajudá-los a ter você...

- A tia Santana?

-Exato, tia Santana, como ela também já ia ter um do mesmo jeito com a tia Brittany, ela aceitou. Pensando assim, você é meio que gêmeo da Annie, não? Afinal, gêmeos não são só os que são parecidos, mas os que nascem juntos também...

-Mesmo? Isso é tão legal! Agora eu tenho duas irmãs e um irmão chegando!- ela quase pulou de excitação no colo da jovem, mas ela o segurou bem para que não caísse. - Ei, será que é por isso que eu sou bom em espanhol? Sabe, por ter uma mamãe latina...

-Bem, talvez, eu sei que a tia Santana cantava canções de ninar em espanhol que a avó dela cantava para ela quando você e a Annie estavam na barriga dela. Mas, Ben, você tem de entender que quem carrega, nesse caso, não passa características para o bebê...

-Mas o pai sempre tá dizendo que eu sei responder igualzinho a Annie e a tia Santana...

-Tenho certeza que o tio Kurt não fica nada feliz com algo assim...- ela riu.- Mas tirando isso, você não parece com a tia Santana tanto quanto parece com a Quinn ou tio Blaine.- e ela segurou um dos cachos do garoto, mostrando-o.- Por isso eu disse que seu irmãozinho não seria... afro-americano. Nesse caso, ele não vai parecer com a tia Mercedes, porque não foi a semente dela usada. Você sabe como foi com ele? Diz para eu ver se você entendeu...

-Tá bem... ele vai ser do pai Kurt, não do papai Blaine como eu. E a mamãe vai ser a tia Rachel, não a mamãe Quinn. E quem ficou com ele na barriga foi a tia Mercedes, não a tia, digo, mamãe Santana. Acertei?

-Sim! Muito bem.- ela bateu palmas.

Nesse momento, a voz de Mike, parado perto da tv, sobressaiu-se ao barulho das conversas e se fez ouvir:

-Artie, vem cá, um pouco de silêncio, pessoal, parece uma notícia importante.

Quinn veio empurrando a cadeira de Artie até perto da tv, enquanto todos prestavam atenção no que aconteceria. A repórter continuava:

-...Essa é, com certeza, a noticia da década, do ano, do século! Os cientistas Matt Tennant e David Smith(1) acabaram de dar o primeiro passo para construir uma máquina do tempo realmente funcional e quem sabe, acessível para todos em alguns anos, certo? – ela passou para um dos cientistas.

-Sim... em menos de vinte, talvez quinze anos, estará pronta a maior invenção de todos os tempos! Queremos agradecer a inspiração que nos deu a ideia inicial para essa descoberta: os filmes dirigidos por Artie Abrahns, Doctor Who, De Volta para o Futuro, entre outros... Para todos assistindo, nunca deixem de acreditar que podem tornar seus sonhos e a ficção realidade!- o microfone voltou para a repórter.

-É isso mesmo, isso é sério, pessoal. Tanto quanto as notícias, alguns meses atrás, do avanço na medicina, do começo dos testes em humanos para recuperação de movimentos em membros. Esperamos que o fim dessa década traga ainda mais novidades...

-Viu, Artie, seus fãs estão ficando importantes...- Mike disse.- Não seria incrível se eles conseguissem logo?

-O melhor seria poder voltar ao passado e ver o que seus pais faziam e usar contra eles.- Beth disse alto, fazendo todos rirem.

-Essa é minha garota!-Noah gritou.

-Beth, não diga coisas assim, querida...- Shelby disse, mas sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

-Num acho que tenha nada assim que eu possa o usar. O pai e o papai num parece do tipo que faz coisa errada...- Ben disse num tom razoavelmente alto.

-Querido, você já viu as fotos do casamento dos seus pais? – Beth sorria de lado.

-Não...

-Não é muita coisa, mas pode ajudar a mudar um pouquinho essa sua visão, aposto que o tio Will tem um álbum com todos os casamentos de seus alunos do Glee, tia Emma é do tipo que faria algo assim... tia Emma, Jo!- ela chamou, indo em direção da ruiva que levava uma bandeja e da garota de cachos ruivos que ajudava a mãe.- Jorney, você não teria um álbum...

+-+-+GLEE+-+-+

Do lado oposto da sala, Quinn havia sentado no sofá, ficando do lado de Finn e de frente para Rachel, que sentava numa poltrona.

-Falta quanto para nos reunirmos de novo e ver seu bebê com Artie?- Rachel perguntou.

-Uns dois meses, talvez menos.

-Já sabe se vai ser menino ou menina?- Finn resolveu falar, depois de conseguir tirar os olhos da enorme barriga.

-Sim! E os nomes, já escolheram?- a morena falou antes que a loira pudesse.

-Preferimos não saber, para termos pelo menos uma surpresa, já que planejamos dessa vez...- eles riram um pouco antes de continuar.- Vai ser Michael se for menino e Britney se for menina. Eu tentei escolher pelo menos um dos nomes, mas Artie docemente acabou me convencendo a escolher os dois do próximo ou próxima...

-Ei, pessoal, vocês ouviram o que o garoto do Kurt disse?- Artie aproximou-se depois de ter terminado uma conversa acalorada com Mike sobre a noticia do jornal.- O que acham que ele diria se soubesse das tatuagens?

-Talvez ele até saiba, mas ainda não está na idade para entender o que significam, querido...- Quinn respondeu, segurando a mão do marido, quando este parou perto o suficiente.-... e sim, Rachel, eu contei ao meu marido, porque descobri que para um relacionamento funcionar, não pode haver mentiras, mas ele já sabia, Noah contou.

-Tudo bem, não era mesmo um segredo, pelo menos, eu acho que não...

-Então podemos contar ao pequeno Ben quando ele estiver com idade para querer uma, certo?- Artie sugeriu, fazendo todos rirem, menos Finn.

-Do que vocês estão falando? Que tatuagens?

-Você não sabe?- Quinn perguntou boquiaberta.

-Não...

-Achei que o Kurt tivesse te contado. Pouco depois da lua-de-mel, ele e Blaine fizeram tatuagens combinando.-Rachel explicou.

-Sim, Blaine tem escrito "Propriedade de Kurt Hummel" aqui, pouco acima do peito...- ela indicou o próprio colo com as mãos, um pouco acima dos seios.-... e Kurt tem o mesmo, no mesmo lugar, só que com o nome do Blaine.-a loira explicou para um Finn de queixo cada vez mais caído.

-Não olhe demais, Finn.- Artie disse, fazendo o maior desviar o olhar do local em que ela outrora indicara para o rosto do outro e depois para o de sua esposa, falando para ela.

-Então foi por isso? Foi por isso que você tentou me convencer a fazer uma tatuagem com seu rosto e autógrafo depois da gente se casar?

-F-Finn... é que...

-Vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos para discutirem esse assunto melhor... e eu preciso comer um daqueles docinhos de morango, com licença...- Quinn ergueu-se, acompanhando em seguida Artie que já se afastava.

-E-espera!- Rachel tentou falar, mas a loira já estava longe, rápido até demais para uma mulher grávida. A morena só pode tentar sorrir para o seu marido que mantinha os braços cruzados e esperava uma resposta.

=_=...XD...=_=

-Aqui, Ben, deixa eu te mostrar uma foto.- Beth se sentara do lado do garoto dessa vez, passando as páginas até encontrar o que queria.- Veja se reconhece seus pais...

Uma foto consideravelmente grande foi mostrada ao garoto que abriu a boca numa exclamação muda de surpresa. Seu pai Kurt não parecia muito diferente, talvez com uns dois centímetros a mais de cabelo? Entretanto, o mais impressionante era seu papai Blaine, não as roupas, pois eram chiques e brilhantes como as que ele usava quando ia para as estreias do pai Kurt, um terno preto, uma camisa azul clarinha e uma gravata-borboleta com um tom familiar de azul, igual ao de um objeto estranho de um programa que ele assistia com o papai(2). Não, não era isso, mas sim a barba notável que seu papai exibia, seu papai Blaine, sempre tão limpinho e arrumado!

-Surpreso? Aposto que nunca viu o tio Blaine nem com barba de fim de tarde, né? Deixa eu contar a história disso aqui, seu tio Blaine estava preocupado e ciumento porque o tio Kurt havia passado muitos meses ensaiando com um certo famoso e bonito ator da Broadway, que tinha uma barba também. Então, o tio Blaine fez o mesmo e foi até um dos ensaios "visitar" o tio Kurt e cantar para ele, mostrando que também era sexy, digo, tão bonito quanto o outro cara. Foi a maior confusão até o tio Kurt explicar que estava vendo mais o cara e estava meio sumido porque estava preparando um pedido de casamento especial, claro que ele só disse isso depois do tio Blaine dizer "sim".

-Uau, Beth, ele contaram uma parte disso, nunca falaram de uma barba e de outro cara!

-Oh, tem muito mais histórias de onde veio essa, as que eu era muito nova para me lembrar, o pai me contou... teve essa...  
Antes que ela pudesse continuar, uma voz animada gritou:

-Eles chegaram! Eles chegaram!

Todos se levantaram, formando um semicírculo na frente da porta, os primeiros a entrar foram Sam, abraçando Mercedes com um braço e segurando o ombro dela com o outro.

-Como está a mamãe?- Will perguntou, recebendo a mochila com os objetos do hospital e tendo-a logo pega por Emma que rapidamente a colocou num canto estratégico.

-Tudo bem, Mercedes?- Quinn disse, levando uma mão a própria barriga inconscientemente ao ver o embrulho pequeno nos braços da amiga.

-Essa é a Summer?-Rachel perguntou animada, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver a garotinha.

-Calma, pessoal, esperem todos entrarem para ficarem agitados de uma só vez...- Mercedes sorriu, olhando por cima do ombro depois de falar e abrindo espaço para quem faltava.

-Olha quem chegou também...-A voz de Kurt se fez ouvir, seguida do próprio, com algo, ou alguém, no caso, nos braços e o marido com ambas as mãos nos ombros do maior logo atrás.- Esse, pessoal... – e ele ia mostrar o rostinho do novo integrante da família, quando pensou melhor.- ...melhor irmos por ordem, Mercedes, amiga, você primeiro... peraí, Ben, querido, cadê você?

O garotinho que, estava um pouco distante, agarrando-se a mão de Beth, e com a cabeça afundada na cintura dela, espiou com um olho e depois outro. Recebendo um empurrãozinho da loira antes de criar coragem e se aproximar devagar.

-Essa é a Summer...-Mercedes disse num tom mais suave, dando alguns passos antes de mostrar o bebê numa direção e depois em outra, de modo a todos poderem ver o rostinho da menina que piscava sonolenta.

-E esse aqui...- Kurt andou, ficando do lado da amiga e imitando suas ações para mostrar o filho aos presentes.- ...é o Rory...- e ele se abaixou um pouco para Ben ver melhor.-...seu irmãozinho...-o bebê olhou curioso, logo rindo e erguendo um bracinho, tentando alcançar o garoto-... ele gostou de você...

Ben só pôde sorrir antes dos outros se aproximarem para verem os recém-nascidos, quase sendo atropelado se não fosse por Blaine ter se apressado e pego a garoto nos braços, afastando-o dali.

-Tudo bem, Beth?- Blaine disse, no canto mais afastado da multidão.- Por que está aqui parada? Não vai ver os bebês?

-Eles tem uma vida pela frente e eu tenho muita paciência, acho melhor esperar até não ter fila...

-Boa ideia...- Sam, que dera a volta, evitando a multidão concentrada perto da porta, até chegar ali disse.- Sabe, o nome que vocês deram ao bebê, eu acho que já ouvi antes...

-Sim, era a de um garoto que entrou para o Glee no mesmo ano que eu entrei, nunca mais ouvi falar dele... mas Kurt lembrou e gostou do nome, como eu já tinha escolhido o do garotão aqui, então...- e ele jogou o garoto de leve para cima, fazendo-o rir, aproveitando para melhor posicioná-lo em seus braços, com Ben se agarrando ao pescoço do pai e descansando ali.

-Sim, eu acho que lembro...- Sam disse, franzindo o cenho, mas logo dando de ombros.-... o que importa é que temos um novo Rory agora, mais um novo membro para a família.

-Desse sinto que vocês não vão esquecer tão fácil, certo?- Beth disse, sorrindo de lado.

Todos quatro riram observando a bela imagem dos amigos do Glee reunidos, com seus maridos, esposas, filhas e filhos, mas todos formando uma única, grande, talentosa e inseparável _família_.

**The End...?**

(1) Eu troquei os sobrenomes dos atores que fizeram o Tenth e o Eleven Doctor, somente para não ficar tão obvio a referencia, para fazer uma brincadeira ou apenas porque ele cita Doctor Who, ou seja podia ser estranho eles terem os nomes dos atores ou talvez eles tenham ou sejam os atores e apenas trocaram os sobrenomes para se divertirem, vai saber...

(2) Polly, quando vi seu comentário sobre como o Blaine deveria se vestir para usar a gravata-borboleta cor TARDIS, eu, que já a imaginara reservada para ocasiões especias, aka O Casamento, resolvi colocar aqui, junto com sua ideia e a minha, espero q tenha gostado. Escolhi a camisa azul pro Blaine porque acho que o Kurt ficaria melhor com a lilás.


End file.
